1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, a protective member, and a method of manufacturing a protective member.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the number of portable information communication apparatuses, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and the like, has increased markedly. Electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and the like, have been widely used as display devices of these portable information communication apparatuses.
For simple portability, it is desirable that portable information communication apparatuses are small, light weight, shock resistance, and the like. Generally, in portable information communication apparatuses, one of the essential elements vulnerable to shock is an electro-optical device. Accordingly, in order to improve the shock resistance in electro-optical devices, a technology for installing a protective member in the electro-optical device has been disclosed in JP-A-2000-122037.
When an electro-optical device is mounted on a casing of a cellular phone, the electro-optical device is required to have water resistance or dust resistance, a small size, and shock resistance. This is applicable to a case in which the electro-optical device having the protective member disclosed in JP-A-2000-122037 is attached to a casing.